


Rules of Engagement (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [14]
Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Lent Challenge 2011, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kenren starts a war, Tenpou escalates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of Engagement (2011)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genkisakka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkisakka/gifts).



> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Keep your sword sharp, your wits sharper.

Kenren smiled in his sleep as his cock responded to the soft, but insistent, press of Lady Talesin's hips against it. The Jade Emperor's courtier was well endowed and unnaturally attractive, and the inspiration behind many a wet dream for him. "Hey Gorgeous," he mumbled lowly, and moved to embrace her, only to frown in puzzlement when his arms wouldn't move.

"Hey yourself," a very definitely male voice drawled with a sultry purr in Kenren's ear.

That brought Kenren fully awake. Snapping his eyes open, he met a pair of brilliant green ones. "What the hell? _Tenpou_?" He tried to arch his hips upward to dislodge him, only to come to three conclusions: first, Tenpou had managed to get into his room without his realizing it. Second, and slightly more disconcerting, Tenpou had somehow completely and thoroughly immobilized him. Third, he was completely naked and _very_ aroused beneath the still fully clothed marshal.

"I'm disappointed, Kenren," Tenpou drawled as he leaned forward and pressed his hands against Kenren's bare chest while he slowly ground his hips downward. "You're the self-professed greatest general in the Heavenly Army. I thought I'd have to work at this a _little_ bit, but it looks like you haven't been paying attention to my lectures after all." Something akin to a pout briefly curved Tenpou's lips downward before he chuckled softly. "Shall we have a refresher?" When he heard Kenren's strangled groan, he grinned. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. First: _never_ tell your enemy your weaknesses." He gyrated against Kenren again, delighting in the moan that escaped.

Kenren squeezed his eyes shut, even as he tried to arch up against the other. At that moment, he regretted _ever_ telling the brunet about his leather fetish - that certainly explained why Tenpou was in full uniform. "I hate you, Tenpou!" he managed, even as he felt the rivulet of pre-come leak from his tip when a gloved hand gave him a single, slow stroke.

Keeping with the tortuously slow pace, Tenpou chuckled at the remark then murmured, "Second: _never_ tell your friends your weaknesses. Sometimes, they can be worse than your enemies." He licked along Kenren's jaw, and delighted in the full-body shiver his actions elicited from the other man. "Third: keep your friends close, your weapon closer..." He chuckled breathily. "Had you followed _that_ one, I don't think you'd find yourself in this position, General." Teeth grazed against Kenren's earlobe before Tenpou's lips closed around the fleshy nub to suckle softly. "And finally: keep your sword sharp, your wits sharper. If you had, you'd have seen me steal your spare key from the hook in your office." He tugged a bit at the rope bindings that held Kenren still. "Or noticed the open book of shibari techniques on my desk when you came to get me for lunch this morning." Tenpou's lips hovered just over Kenren's, and he smiled wickedly.

Kenren's heart raced, both in anticipation and anxiety when he saw that grin. "Well," he began, and he licked his suddenly dry lips, "why don't we call it lesson learned, and you can untie me now? I promise I'll never do it again."

Tenpou laughed at that, and then mouthed along Kenren's jaw. "Hm, I don't think so."

Kenren's breath hitched, and he tipped his head back as much as his bindings would allow. "I'm your commanding officer. I can order you to."

Tenpou's hand returned to Kenren's cock, and he began to stroke him a little faster. "Cute," he replied. "Last I checked, we're not on the battlefield. Besides, I might be your adjutant, but if you want to get purely technical about it, a marshal still outranks a general." He grinned evilly when Kenren's eyes widened in disbelief. "Now, your pedestrian tactic of trying to pull rank notwithstanding, I believe you owe me a penalty game for your gross dereliction of duty, Kenren." He sat up then, and after unbuckling his duster, he reached for his belt and began unfastening that.

"Oh?" Kenren licked his lips again. "What sort of penalty did you have in mind for me?" he asked, his gaze drifting down to Tenpou's now-exposed dick. "Do you want me to, uh, _polish your brass_ as it were?"

"Something like that," Tenpou replied as he shifted his body forward so that the tip of his cock hovered just below Kenren's chin. "Once I feel you've learned your lesson, I'll untie you. After that, well, you can do whatever takes your fancy." He gave a sly wink at that, and shuffled just a little closer. "Or whoever."

As Kenren took Tenpou's cock into his mouth and began to suck, he realized that he should have expected Tenpou to exact revenge. After all, Kenren _had_ hid under the other's desk and surreptitiously given him a mind-numbing blowjob while Gojun and his adjutant had been giving him orders for their upcoming campaign. Leave it to Tenpou to escalate.

But, as he heard Tenpou's breathy moan and felt the answering tingle in his balls, he realized he didn't really care. Tenpou might have one-upped him, but from where he sat, Kenren certainly didn't feel as though he had lost.


End file.
